


[Podfic] Red, Red, Red

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Before and after he recognised his soulmate, Madara's life is painted in shades of red.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] Red, Red, Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red, Red, Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112604) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



  
**Red, Red, Red**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 7 minutes, 11 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/red-red-red-podfic-by-kalira/Red%2C%20Red%2C%20Red.mp3)


End file.
